Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom ''series. He is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog gifted with super speed who fights Dr. Eggman and other forces of evil alongsideTeam Sonic as their leader. He's also the Pentagonist in the '''Katie Sandow's Adventures'. Appearance Sonic retains most of the appearance from his main series counterpart, but has a few physical and clothing differences. He is much slimmer and taller, with longer arms and legs, which gives him a lanky appearance. His quills are also slightly messier, having some cowlick-like spikes that sticks out from his top- and lower quills, and his arms are covered completely in blue fur, as opposed to being skin-colored. For attire, Sonic wears a pair of white gloves with cuffs and a pair of red sneakers, which has white cuffs, grey soles, and a large, rectangular gold buckle on the top. Both of his gloves and sneakers have white sports tape around them, which is wrapped around his palms, the lower half of his arms and legs, and the heels of his sneakers. Finally, he sports a short brown neckerchief around his neck. Relationship Katie Sandow Amy Rose Wallace Quotes Trivia * Sonic reveals to have an alien in his basement named Roger but, Sonic NEVER uses him as such. Gallery Sonic boom tv show by sonamy115-d85pee0.jpg Tumblr neqeqdYVIr1reiq0ho3 500.gif Sonic boom tv show by sonamy115-d85p8r5.jpg Tumblr n70v4yR5vd1rlvuwko4 500.gif Little sonamy scene in sonic boom e3 trailer by xxjimenawolfgirl12xx-d7lzfr6.jpg Tumblr nf30rcfahy1reiq0ho2 500.gif Tumblr ncy8qiOHj01te37rco1 500.gif Tumblr ne2ubl86pM1txfgduo1 500.jpg Shadow with sonic and his friends.jpg Sonic boom tv series sonic knuckles amy sticks by luniicookiez-d892dac.png moment___sonic_boom__screenshot__by_emily_light_revi-d86hfte.jpg sonic_boom__buster_by_sonamy115-d86r26y.jpg sonic_boom__buster_by_sonamy115-d86r3c7.jpg sonic_and_dr_eggman__sonic_boom__by_sonamy115-d88fwq2.jpg Tumblr nerayzJKBR1rx1ahuo1 500.png Tumblr nfgl3tWeWR1tmri92o1 500.gif 640px-Image4.jpg Tumblr neqv9n6K4G1sxudx7o1 500.gif Sonic, Kaito and Wallace.PNG Tumblr net4v2XWzY1reiq0ho1 500.gif Tumblr inline neu7acZd0J1rvhkho.gif|"*sniff sniff*...and a bath." tumblr_njqb5gDGBg1reiq0ho1_500.gif Tumblr njguumYbw41qlj42ao2 1280.png Tumblr nk5bilweQ11trtt9fo7 400.gif tumblr_inline_nk5bkjgXnb1syysn3.png tumblr_nk4wxxlOsa1s9pusko5_r1_540.png tumblr_nk5j9agUCg1tgq953o1_540.jpg tumblr_nk5ln256dM1tgq953o2_1280.jpg Tumblr mj0575kBAz1rvyhnio1 500.gif Tumblr m4ey8zQN0H1r9w3pqo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mg31bwCRPD1qdtw9eo1 500.png Tumblr mqo2j0rB7W1qjkwxto1 500.gif Tumblr mb3deqUHzr1rp33sk.gif Tumblr nlxtpiI4PD1r2oty9o2 1280.png Werehog.png|Sonic as The Werehog in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit : Monsters Unleashed Comic7 by e vay-d86adqy.png Sonic cry.jpg Tumblr nm7i58tuL51u7kcv9o1 500.gif Tumblr nkw6f47BQA1uouf1fo1 1280.gif Tumblr inline nfgrchLsbp1rpw8cp.gif Tumblr nf5fdaaq5W1t0ohdjo1 500.gif Tumblr nke5ggxXz81uouf1fo1 540.gif Tumblr nkg98ap5az1uouf1fo1 540.gif Tumblr nna4v6T6Xn1uouf1fo1 540.gif Sonic by sonamy115-d8nh2df.jpg Tumblr nj21fqEoxW1r1uoe7o1 400.gif Oh-Baby-Listen-sonic-the-hedgehog-25816873-550-677.png Tumblr nrm3miEnqo1uouf1fo1 540.gif Tumblr nrx5jcrD3Q1tqayvro2 1280.png Tumblr mqk944CuDr1snk61jo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ns07wdRcbk1uouf1fo1 540.gif Sonic's feet.jpg CU9JOoJ.png Tumblr nkw6towF151uouf1fo1 1280.gif 1DRBH3n.jpg Fto6B2o.png Vjlikd9.jpg Dreamboat Express.png Dudetitude.png Tumblr nt55z3yB3O1tjy0zjo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline nt6xplVqil1tq9qas 540.jpg Tumblr inline nt5a6vmdNW1rvhkho 500.gif Tumblr inline nt5a2x5aIA1rvhkho 500.gif Tumblr inline nt58u6BgjS1s2u3xv 500.gif Tumblr inline nt52fnwk351rvhkho 500.gif Katie crying over sonic.PNG Amy rose crying over sonic.png 12119597 1073806435997108 798453658 o.jpg SonicUnleashed_01.png Tumblr mg4z6vEEHl1qenxzvo1 500.jpg Sonic and Me hugging.PNG Wallace , sonic and Katie transformation.PNG Katie Garnet and Sonic It's Victor.PNG Sonic explains about amy and him for a date.jpeg Waht my cutiemark is telling me by katie sandow.PNG Katie and Sonic sad scene.PNG Tumblr inline nt53juV9wZ1rvhkho 500.gif Tumblr nt52rfgNZL1reiq0ho1 500.gif Tumblr ncynwq37XQ1s5wiico1 500.gif Microsoft Sam Just Couldn't Resist.jpg|Sonic and Amy when they don't get their way Boom Sonic New Render 1.jpg|Sonic with his new crossed arm pose. There Was No Internet Back Then - Fine Brothers Entertainment Vines.JPG SonicBoomEpisode58GIF.gif BJ American School - PacFan884 Vines.JPG|Sonic's pose when he stands on top of Knuckles's shoulders. The Beatles Abbey Road Track 2 - Something.JPG The Smiths Louder Than Bombs Track 9 - Shakespeare's Sister.JPG That's Enough! I'm About To Puke! - PacFan884 Vines.JPG Impossible I think the audience will appreciate that SONICBOOMGIF.gif Whenever We Go For A Nature Walk.JPG Yeah! Yes! - Fine Brothers Entertainment Vines.JPG Polar Bear Attack - Fine Brothers Entertainment Vines.JPG I Suppose You'd Like To See That Again - Real Wheels Vines.JPG It's Cute, But Not That Cute - Fine Brothers Entertainment Vines.JPG Baby Bumblebee Vocabulary Builder Vol. 2 Word 16 - Blocks.JPG Cruisin' 1961 Track 4 - Wooden Heart.JPG Did I No - Fine Brothers Entertainment Vines.JPG DHKnI2DW0AEhaiR.jpg large.jpg|Sonic was so upset 286171451007211.png Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Sonic boom characters Category:Boyfriend and girlfriend Category:Supporting Characters Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Singing characters